As customary in our culture, beds are usually made with a fitted sheet and a top sheet tucked under the mattress, and a comforter loosely placed on top of the top sheet. With a loose bed covering, or even one that is tucked under the mattress along with the top sheet, the bed covering may be pulled free from the bed. A restless sleeper can accidentally kick the cover out of its desired position, thus causing the bed to have to be completely re-made after each use. This is frustrating for the person making the bed, because it takes extra time and effort to tuck the sheet in under the mattress again, reposition the bed covering, and re-make the bed. During sleep, not only are bed coverings typically mangled, but the sheets and covers beneath them can also be kicked out of place. This is frustrating for the bed occupant, because throughout the night the bed occupant can often become uncovered, cold and uncomfortable.
There have been numerous attempts to solve the problems associated with bed-making and disorderly bedding. These devices and methods have not solved the problem, either because they are too cumbersome or complicated, or because they lack effectiveness. Specifically, most related art disclose devices or appliances, not an actual bed covering, that the user must attach to any given bed covering after they have purchased the bed covering. The problem with such an attachment is that the user risks damaging their bed covering by attaching the required connecting means. This is undesirable because most people would not want to alter, puncture, or damage a bed covering that they have already purchased by applying some kind of clamp, device or attachment.
A more effective way to secure the bed covering in position is needed, as is an easy and simple method for securing the bed covering to the mattress. Attempts have been made to solve the problem. U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,412 to Gartz uses two plate-like anchors attached to narrow straps on each side. The anchors and straps are placed underneath a mattress, and the straps are then connected to a bed covering with a connecting means that the user must attach to a bed covering. U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,428 to Hanes is a device that uses an elongated clamping member to secure a bed cover upon a bed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,783 to Herdon is constructed of a mattress band that is removably securable to a mattress along at least two opposite sides of a mattress. Removably securable to the mattress band is a top cover that connects to the mattress band with securing connections. U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,050 to May uses a device with a narrow strap. The strap is attached to a bed covering with a connecting means that the user must attach to a bed covering. U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,163 to Trimble is a bed sheet construction including a main panel having mattress encompassing pouches at opposite ends that fittingly engages a mattress.
While the above mentioned patents contemplate various systems for retaining bedding, these systems are distinguishable in both form and function from the present invention. The structural arrangements of the above mentioned art differ in material respects to the present invention and do not address the problem sufficiently. In addition to risk of damaging the user's bed covering, prior related art does not solve the problem of the attached strap slipping off of the corner of the foot of the mattress. These differences are essential for the functional use of the present invention and will be described in more detail herein.